


Механизмы

by restaes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cyberpunk, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restaes/pseuds/restaes
Summary: История о том, как быть человеком. Или «внутренние нечеловеческие механизмы».





	Механизмы

Впереди двадцать лет.  
И двадцать способов узнать...

 

_Девять._

Капли барабанили по полу. Долго пришлось настраивать верный угол, чтобы из стакана вода выливалась именно каплями. Прошло уже много времени, так что на полу образовалась небольшая лужа. Ручейки тянулись в разные стороны, но ни один пока не коснулся его обуви. Луи ждал.

Это длилось достаточно долго, так что он позволил себе закрыть глаза и обратить своё внимание на музыку, всё это время звучавшую так ненавязчиво. «Перестань», - прошептал он устало. Стало тихо, но едва ли легче.

\- Извини меня, в аптеке очередь.

Луи успел перевернуть стакан перпендикулярно полу и наступить ногой на лужу, надеясь, что его кеды не впитают в себя воду.

Он кивнул мужчине и смотрел, как тот сел за стол и взять маркер, чтобы подписать коробочки и пузырьки.

\- Еще воды? 

Луи посмотрел на стакан и задумчиво покачал головой. Он увидел сколок и повернул его точно на север, а потом перепроверил, чтобы прозрачное дно было параллельно полу. Оставшаяся вода всё упрощала. 

В тишине раздался звук открываемой крышки. 

\- Возьми одну сейчас. Графин на столике. 

Луи увидел, как врач с легкой улыбкой опустил синюю капсулу на край стола и вернулся к подписям. Он перевел взгляд на стеклянный столик на колесиках почти у окна. Стал наблюдать за лучами, которые попадали в кабинет через окна, но ни одно световое пятно не доставало до пола у стола.

\- Луи, выпей таблетку, - мужчина не отвлекался от своего занятия и не поднимал глаза, его голос стал жестче. 

Луи поднялся на ноги, взглянул в окно, на часы, на пятна света на полу и по кривой пошел к столу, наступая правой ногой только на самый носочек, но следы оставались, все же оставались, но на солнце высохнут быстрее. Он отошел к окну, чтобы налить больше воды; сколок на север, стеклянный столик кривой, видно по уровню воды… Луи проглотил таблетку и сделал два глотка. Он снова ждал.

\- Ты можешь сесть, оно не подействует так быстро.

Луи знал, потому что уже вычислил всё до минуты. Только до этого он _каждый_ раз принимал пищу, но не в этот, так ему нужно было сосредоточиться и посчитать. Это не проблема, всё получалось само.

Врач какое-то время смотрел на него, а потом поджал губы.

\- Ладно. 

Мужчина поднялся на ноги и стал выходить из-за стола. Луи на три секунды ровно позволил себе закрыть глаза, упуская из вида циферблат часов на стене, потому что его настигло такой невероятной силы _сожаление._ Слишком рано, следы не успели высохнуть.

Врач подошел и встал по другую сторону столика, который едва доставал ему до пояса. Он окинул пол взглядом, но не сказал ни слова и никак не отреагировал. Словно бы это было неважно. 

\- Я всё написал, - он поднял руку с черным блестящим пакетом. – Я добавил кое-что, но все подробно описано. Отдай родителям как всегда, да?

Луи молча перевел взгляд с пакета на лицо. 

\- Луи? Отдашь пакет?

Он протянул руку вперед и забрал лекарства. 

\- Хорошо. Мне проводить тебя?

Ох, зря это он. Луи умел находить дорогу.

 

_Одиннадцать._

Музыка не получалась. Только отдельные звуки. Луи мог закрыть глаза и представить любую композицию из нот, но никакой импровизации, не особо кто-то страдал от этого. Он просто стоял у приоткрытой двери и слушал, как ребенок в школьном зале мучает рояль. Бездумное соприкосновение пальцев с клавишами. Ему даже не нужно было заглядывать внутрь помещения. 

Луи хотел позаниматься, но просто стоял и вчитывался в элементарные математические формулы. Он не видел смысла в зубрежке, потому что все эти законы слишком _очевидны_ , зачем ему учить, но увидев расстроенное лицо матери, когда она получала жалобу, Луи решил, что от него не убудет, если в голове отразятся точные предложения из книг.  
Он повторял, повторял и повторял себе, что никто не мог быть так точен в математике просто так, не прочитав ни одного абзаца. А он мог. Доктор Майдер говорил, что, может быть, все просто завидуют. Тогда Луи не понимал, зачем он исправно выписывает все эти таблетки.

Луи выходит на улицу, отмечая, что снег в этом году выпал раньше на четыре дня, чем в прошлом и на один позже, чем в позапрошлом. 

 

_Двенадцать._

Пятого июня в три сорок шесть после полудня Луи услышал, наконец, первую оформившуюся мелодию. Она скакала, срывалась, фальшивила, но оставалась вполне цельной. Он не слышал её с девяти лет, но она та самая, _в его голове._ Луи решил больше не приходить к залу, не отмечать прогресс освоения среднестатистическим мальчишкой игру на рояле. Это было слишком иррационально. И Луи знал, что первая мелодия – всегда лучшая. Он не хотел больше её слышать. Ни ушами, ни в своей голове.

 

_Тринадцать._

Они переехали ровно за пять месяцев до его четырнадцатилетия. Всё стало хуже с одной стороны, потому что в их старом городе все вымерено им до сантиметра, до градуса, до секунды. Всё стало лучше по этой же причине. Луи может не страдать от бесконечной головной боли, потому что вокруг просто множество вещей, которые можно просчитать. Таблетки ему не помогают. Луи соврал об этом родителям, своему старому врачу и новому врачу. Он устал скакать с препарата на препарат. 

Луи сорвался семнадцатого августа. Луи, никому не говоря, возобновил прием препаратов в удвоенной дозе на второй неделе сентября (он не запомнил число), потому что вокруг слишком много людей, и он не хотел быть вне компании.

В конце ноября он познакомился ближе со своим лучшим другом, когда забыл химическую формулу и отклонился назад, чтобы подглядеть. 

Найл ничего не знал о нем. Никто ничего не знал о нем никогда. Его постыдный секрет. И в какой-то момент Луи сам начал забывать…

 

_Четырнадцать._

Ничего не длится долго, Луи понимал это, он уже переживал такие длительные ремиссии. Это было ему знакомо. Так что нет особого выбора, и он просто хватался за каждый день. Это первый и его единственный курс удачного бесконтрольного приема препаратов. Этот год в средней школе отложился в голове как самый счастливый. Он был счастливым. Он был своим. И он был человеком.

Летом всё катится к чертям. Родители разводятся. Нет скандалов и ссор, но эта гнетущая тишина добивает сильнее. Луи начинает слышать музыку.

Музыка.

Чистый и совершенный звук. Луи слышал её последний раз в девять. Только вот теперь она звучала фальшиво, словно бы под пальцами того неумелого мальчишки. 

Лето запоминается как череда беготни родителей с бумагами, слезами Шарлотты и первым поцелуем. Он никогда бы не подумал, что сможет поцеловать первым, но это был момент, а Найл четко дал понять, что упускать моменты нельзя. Луи так и не узнал её имя. В конце августа они снова переехали, но теперь уже без отца.

 

В новом городе, новом лицее и новом доме Луи больше всего не хватало Найла. Всё стало точно так же, как и было с самого начала, пока они впервые не переехали – он был бесконечно одинок. 

 

_Восемнадцать_ _._

Луи закрывал глаза и касался пальцами несуществующих клавиш. Он подстраивал движение пальцев под звуки. Ливерпуль заливали дожди уже восьмой день в декабре. Этот шум из приоткрытого окна прекрасно сочетался с мелодией. 

\- Эй, ты идешь? – послышался тихий голос со стороны дверного проема.

Луи со вздохом опустил руки и только потом открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на маму. Она улыбнулась ему немного печально.  
Затем заставила себя спросить:

\- Что ты играл?

\- Это важно?

Она дернула плечом и забегала глазами по мрачной комнате.

\- Мне всё важно, Луи. Всё, что связано с тобой.

Он решил никак это не комментировать. Протянул руку за спину и зацепил пальцами ткань пиджака. 

Когда Луи делает вдох, перед тем как задуть свечи, нырнуть в бассейн или после поцелуев, он ярче всего ощущает это нечто, живущее в нём. Комок металла с торчащими в стороны прутиками проволоки. Дышать глубоко всегда тяжело.

\- С Днем Рождения, Луи! – пищит его трехлетний брат.

Он коснулся кончиками пальцев его щеки, а потом потрепал волосы. Луи впервые за неполные четыре месяца понял, что скучает по своей семье.

 

_Двадцать один._

Он сидел в кафе, держал чужое запястье и думал только о том, что стол липкий и его пальто будет липкое. Он не отводил взгляд от глаз напротив, не менялся в лице. Его палец медленно двигался по чужой коже. Ему было так противно от обстановки, но Луи ничего не говорил. Это место было его идеей. 

\- Так механика... это увлекательно, да? 

Он поджимал губы и, выдавая по чуть-чуть своей улыбки, отвечал:

\- Это то, чем мне нравится заниматься.

Это то, чем ему не нравилось заниматься, это то, что он умел делать хорошо.  
И это не было тем, о чем Луи действительно хотелось поговорить. 

\- Ты должно быть умный такой же, какой и милый, раз разбираешься во всех этих... штуках.

Штуки. Он улыбается шире, но не в знак любезности, а на совсем уж неудачную даже для него попытку флирта. 

Луи удержал слишком зудящее желание сказать о том, что его не так поняли, что его всегда не так понимали. Проблема была не в навыках, потому что навыки - это нечто приобретаемое вследствие жизненного опыта. Это был только Луи. Ни больше, ни меньше. Вскрой он свой череп, залезь в аппарат томографа или разложи свой организм на молекулы днк - его бы не поняли.  
Луи в очередной раз напомнил себе, что он здесь не за этим. Низменные потребности, они двигают эволюцию. Он опустил свободную ладонь на чужое бедро...

 

Впереди двадцать лет,  
Опьяненных пуншем и кокаином.  
Худшее из начал, сцена прощения, телефон.

 

 

_Двадцать четыре._

Это произошло через три месяца и два дня после его двадцать четвертого дня рождения. Первая ошибка.

Они столкнулись на улице, Луи купил им кофе, но было слишком поздно, так что...

\- А знаешь, мой брат завтра выступает, не пойдешь со мной? 

\- Я не...

... не хожу никуда ни с кем дважды. Но это предложение заставило его замолчать, потому что никто его еще не звал послушать, как играет чей-то брат. Или, возможно, он просто не мог оторвать взгляд от чужих глаз.

\- «Не»...? - усмешка появилась на губах. - Что «не»? Не пойдешь со мной, Луи? 

Слишком легко. Слишком просто. Чистая непосредственность. Когда люди сталкиваются в лоб с его спокойствием и скупым проявлением эмоций, они либо смущаются, либо бесятся, но почти никогда не усмехаются ему в лицо.

 _А может, а может..._ Луи показалась, что он выдаст сейчас ей всю свою жизнь в тончайших грехах и деталях, и если она не убежит сломя голову в течение шести секунд, отдаст всё, что у него есть от самого себя. Он молчал. 

\- Ну ладно, - снова сказала она, понимающе кивая и не на секунду не переставая улыбаться. 

Она ушла от него почти на пять с половиной метров, когда Луи ответил:

\- Мне нравится музыка.

 

\- Что еще тебе нравится? 

Луи удивленно заморгал, постукивая пальцами по собственным бедрам, не вынимая рук из карманов. 

\- Вчера ты сказал, что тебе нравится музыка. Может, что-то еще? 

\- Наука. 

\- Наука? 

Они прогуливались перед залом на втором этаже, Луи прошел ровно двадцать две бордовые плитки по диагонали и восемь бежевых по прямой. 

\- Точность.

\- Ясно.

\- Цифры. 

Он заметил краем глаза улыбку. Его спутница явно пожалела, что завела разговор об этом. Не показывала виду, но интерес ее стремился к нулю. Луи было все равно, честно говоря. 

\- А тебе? 

Она рассмеялась.

\- Я только и делаю, что о себе болтаю, ты все уже знаешь. Ну где же он...

Его схватили за локоть и резко потянули влево, на что Луи автоматически пошел следом, но опустил голову и зажмурился, почувствовав головную боль от смены направления. Направление. В любом случае, всегда был расчет на несколько вариантов, но его мозг выбирал наиболее вероятный с его позиции и позиции его сопровождения, если таковое имелось. И они не должны были сворачивать влево. 

Три месяца и двадцать три дня после его двадцать четвертого дня рождения и что? Ошибка вторая? Ошибка первая? Он впервые услышал этот голос?

\- Так и знал, что ты очередного притащишь!

\- Гарри, заткнись! 

Луи поднял голову и смотрел, как его спутница обнимает парня, которым, видимо, и являлся тот самый великий пианист и младший брат. А потом она обернулась и впервые смущенно взглянула на Луи.

\- Извини, он очень невоспитанный.

\- Да перестань, - парень усмехнулся, затем подошел и протянул вперед руку. - Гарри Стайлс. Буду специально для Вас играть этим вечером. 

Луи какое-то время смотрел на ладонь перед собой, впервые в жизни впав в какой-то ступор и не имея ни единой целой мысли в голове. 

\- Специально... Хорошо, - он пожал руку и отошел на шаг назад, видя, что на лице парня сквозь излучаемую самоуверенность и доброжелательность проступает еле заметное недоумение. Луи понял, что на его собственном лице не отобразилось абсолютно ничего, кроме привычного равнодушия. Он натянуто улыбнулся, скользнул взглядом по Джемме и отвернулся, перепроверяя все мерки, все углы помещения. 

\- Увидимся на выходных тогда? Надо будет бежать к Элле сразу после, но я досмотрю выступление до конца, обещаю. 

\- Как всегда. Я позвоню. 

\- Мы пойдем, сядем наверху. Удачи. 

И только после того, как они остались с Джеммой наедине, он посмотрел на нее. 

\- Он замечательный, правда, хоть и не скажешь сразу. 

Луи списал ее слова на неловкость, потому что это она должна была о нем такое своему брату говорить, а не наоборот после подобного знакомства. 

И ему правда было жаль, Джемма была расстроена, хоть и старалась не показывать этого. Сожаление. Луи затопило сожаление, хоть он и знал, что сегодня - последняя их встреча. Какой бы конец у нее не был.

 

Джемма не дослушала выступление. Она не дослушала даже до начала выхода ее брата. И он видел то же самое сожаление на её лице, когда она попрощалась с ним и выбиралась из зала. У них были места на балконе, так что она испарилась слишком быстро. Луи посчитал - тридцать восемь секунд и она уже не могла услышать ни звука музыки.

Минут через пятнадцать объявили Гарри Стайлса. Еще через двадцать секунд... ошибка номер три? 

Луи видел сверху только силуэт: рояль, фигура в черном костюме, темные волосы, светлый паркет. Он закрыл глаза и видел формулы, украшенные бесполезным текстом в учебнике по математике. В уши лилась совершенная мелодия, в его голове играла фальшивка под детскими пальцами в школьном зале за стеной. 

 

Он не дождался последнего исполнителя и пошел вниз за пальто. Все было вполне предсказуемо, он не ожидал этого и точно уж не планировал, но один знакомый из уже собиравшихся в гардеробе двадцати двух человек был ему знаком. Луи хотел забрать пальто и уйти, но ему с диванчиков махнули и рукой и, он все-таки был хорошо воспитан, чтобы просто проигнорировать. 

Гарри сидел и зашнуровывал кеды, уже успев переодеться во вполне повседневную одежду.

\- Не жарко? - он глянул на него из-под бровей. - Пальто. 

Луи посмотрел на шерстяную ткань в своих руках, которую даже не планировал сегодня надевать. Пальто было для Джеммы, если она замерзнет, но он не стал этого озвучивать.

\- Как тебе концерт? - Гарри закончил с обувью, закинул рюкзак на плечи и продолжил сидеть перед Луи, запрокинув голову вверх и продолжая давить из себя дружелюбие и уверенность. 

\- Если бы «специально» не было чистой формальностью... Это было хорошо. Ты хорошо играешь.   
Гарри поднялся на ноги. 

\- Чудесно, спасибо. Я рад, что понравилось. Моя сестра ведь дослушала? 

Луи развернулся и пошел к выходу. Вранье было не для него, хитрости и лесть - не та стихия, с которой ему когда-либо хотелось иметь дело. У него даже на собственную семью не было сил, в чужую ему влезать не стоило.

Гарри шел за ним. Сбоку и чуть сзади и молчал, но стоило Луи развернуться и посмотреть на него, как тот тут же улыбался. Добро, добро. Его волосы были влажные от душного воздуха и кожаной куртки на нем, он курил недолго, но выбросил сигарету, едва докурив до середины. Он выглядел очень молодо в тот момент. 

Гарри догнал его. 

\- Мне кажется, я видел тебя. Донкастер, может быть? 

Луи смотрел в ответ какое-то время. Гадая, когда же их дороги разойдутся, и он останется один. 

\- Может быть.

Гарри остановил его за плечо и остановился сам. И этот процесс то же был вполне естественным и обычным, только вот Луи никогда не целовали парни.

И это было горько от сигарет. Но так же влажно и тепло, разве что чуть слабее запах одеколона и чуть ярче запах пота. 

На плече сжались пальцы, а нижняя губа между губами Гарри, ненадолго. Долгий выдох в щеку и он отходит, но не далеко, Луи все еще бьет в нос его запах, хоть он и едва уловим. 

\- Может быть? - усмешка, но Луи видел, что щеки у Гарри просто горели. - Этот ответ всегда подразумевает «да» или иногда и «нет»? 

Луи не изучал, метры, градусы, температура, музыка, ничего не было. 

\- Может быть.

Шесть секунд. Он не думал об этом в тот момент, думал об этом после. Шесть секунд между «может быть» и дыханием у его лица, в его рту, языком на его языке. Луи закрыл глаза, он устал считать. 

 

\- Ложись. Нет-нет, на бок. Не торопись, Луи.

Он лег на бок и закрыл глаза. Его спины тут же коснулись пальцы в перчатках, он понял это по ощущениям. А затем характерная боль от прокола кожи иглой. 

\- Сейчас будет больно, не шевелись, мне нужен твой ликвор. 

Луи молча ждал, когда процедура подойдет к концу. Все было слишком медленно в этот раз, дело в давлении. 

\- Расскажи мне о своих впечатлениях от Гарри. Как он тебе?

\- Обычный, - ответил он, ни секунды не думая.

Доктор засмеялся, медсестра по правую руку от него хранила молчание.

\- Конечно, обычный. Это я понимаю. Просто подумал, вдруг он вызывает в тебе какие-то новые эмоции. Сосредоточься на своих ощущениях и воспоминаниях.

Луи прокрутил в голове их единственную встречу в Лондоне, их не-встречи в Донкастере. Разложил их по минутам, расклассифицировал по контактам, перепроверил все ощущения, стандартный анализ, он делал это в четверный раз с четвертым человеком. 

\- Новых не обнаружено.

\- Что ж, - доктор вздохнул печально, - попробуем еще. А мы с Клэнсоном уже подумали, что дело в том, что они все были женщинами. Видимо, нет.

Луи промолчал. Стоило ему вернуться в это место и получить инъекцию, как воспоминания о предыдущих посещениях тут же возвращались. 

\- Я забуду это? – он понимал, что спрашивает это в восьмой раз за последние три года, но речевой центр оказался ему неподвластен. 

\- Так надо, Луи.

Они молчали какое-то время. Луи считал тиканье часов на запястье врача.

\- Кстати, о женщинах и мужчинах. Сексуальное влечение идентично?

\- Идентично, - он услышал свой механический голос.

\- Хорошо. Отдыхай, Луи. Мы почти закончили.

 

•  
\- Ну как?

\- Всё на экспертизе, - Мэттью рухнул на диван и помассировал виски.

\- Мы будем пробовать дальше?

\- Я так планирую.

\- С Гарри у нас вышла максимальная эмоциональная кривая. И самая длинная. Ты видел чертовы графики? – Клэнсон поднял в воздух папку. – Поверить не могу, что ты всё свернешь после такого прогресса.

\- Я ничего не сворачиваю, только двигаю дальше. В этот раз лучше, хорошо. В следующий, значит, будет еще лучше. Мы будем переступать ступени столько, сколько нужно.

\- Мы могли бы развить это. 

\- Он не продуцирует ничего нового в ответ на контакт с субъектом. Мы бессмысленно потратим время.

Клэнсон захлопнул папку, откинул за спину на диван и наклонился вперед.

\- Новое? 

Мэттью взглянул на него, вскинув брови.

\- Я не собираюсь ожидать от него невозможного, но…

\- Нет, Мэттью, именно это ты и делаешь. Ты же в курсе, что он не способен на подобное. 

Он покачал головой.

\- Мы пойдем дальше, Клэнсон.  
•

 

_Двадцать пять._

\- Я боялась тебя, когда была младше.

Луи знал её как любимого ребенка, как обычного ребенка. Маленькая девочка со светлыми косами ниже лопаток, делающая вид, будто её старшего брата не существует. Ему казалось, что он был где-то вне пределов маленького идеального мира, который она себе построила: папа, мама и малышка Шарлотта в самом центре. Потом он понял, что просто был вне пределов её понимания. 

\- Я знаю. 

Она натянуто улыбается и отводит глаза, поднимает чашку, не замечает едва уловимый тремор в собственных руках.

\- Как хорошо, что мы повзрослели, Луи.

Перед ним все ещё та маленькая девочка со своим идеальным миром в руках.

 

_Двадцать шесть._

•  
Мэттью был главным. Младшим по положению и возрасту, но старшим по делу. 

Клэнсон молча смотрел, как он открыл новую папку. Первый лист, второй, его глаза бегали по результатам анализов, задержались дольше на ЭЭГ, дальше, дальше, дальше. Мэттью не надо было ничего озвучивать, его лицо было красноречивее всяких слов. 

\- Ничего. Ничего. Полный ноль. 

Клэнсон вернулся к своей работе. 

\- Я тебе говорил. 

\- Два года. Два гребаных года! - Мэттью швырнул бумаги в стену, но папка даже не долетела, листы рассыпались по комнате. 

\- Я говорил, - тихо повторил Клэнсон себе под нос.  
•

 

Поезд несся по тоннелю, сопровождаемый стуком колес.

Все началось с того, что Луи разбил машину. Это была глупая авария, которой вообще не должно было быть. Всё событие стало такой непредвиденной неожиданностью, что он потерял сознание прямо в машине на неполные три минуты от головной боли. Физически он не был травмирован. Автомобилю повезло меньше.

В пять утра он был единственным пассажиром в вагоне, и несся от конечной до конечной, закрыв глаза, отмечая стуки и планируя покупки на выходные. Сутки на работе с утра пятницы по раннее утро субботы приятно держали мозг в тонусе. В голове неспешно вращались бесконечные цифры и подсчеты. Идея сменить работу на экономическую направленность оказалась удачной. Но это временно, он знал, что любая ему быстро наскучит. Работа, города, люди. Все было одно и то же. Бесконечная прямая, сворачивающаяся постепенно в круг. А потом на новую прямую. 

Суббота. Он так и не нашел время, чтобы позвонить матери в пятницу. Луи перепроверил телефон, сети не было. 

Он откинул голову на сидение, свет замигал. Его любимое развлечение. Было ли электричество его истинной пищей или продукты из супермаркета? Отсутствие какого из компонентов приведет его к смерти быстрее? 

Он так увлекся своим световым шоу, что не сразу подумал о соседних вагонах, там могли быть люди. Свет зажегся и больше не гас. Вагон слева с его сидения разглядеть было невозможно. Справа... Луи подумал о том, сколько уже времени за ним вот так вот неотрывно наблюдают. Ситуация не была проблемной, ни один вопрос не был обязательством, за ним всегда было право просто уйти.

Поезд остановился. И, конечно, даже за короткую встречу Луи успел изучить Гарри достаточно, чтобы точно знать, что он не остался бы сидеть в своем вагоне.

Ему самому осталось пережить всего три станции. А потом выходные. И после - неделю. Максимум через год он сменит работу. Эта иррациональная привычка устанавливать отсчеты до условных конечных. 

Луи сел ровно и закрыл глаза, погружая зрительный анализатор в темноту, но удерживая свет в вагоне. 

Гарри сел рядом медленно, соприкасаясь с ним бедром и плечом. Ему понадобилось без малого минута. Не торопился, думал. Луи же ждал вопроса. Молча и в полной темноте. 

Поезд тронулся.

Секунды в его голове побежали, он не мог это остановить, отвернуться или не думать. Миллионы механизмов внутри, за работой которых ему позволено только наблюдать, никаких вмешательств. 

Еще одна остановка, но Луи не слышал ничего, кроме тяжелого дыхания рядом и шума метро.   
Он посмотрел на Гарри, но тот сидел, уставившись вперед. 

\- Когда...- Стайлс осекся, сглотнул и все же взглянул в ответ. - Когда люди оставляют свой номер, то это значит, что им надо как минимум позвонить хоть раз. 

Луи отметил, что Гарри выглядел действительно старше, но вкусы в одежде остались прежними. Все того же фасона штаны, кеды, футболка, куртка. Стайлс не был успешен настолько, чтобы покупать себе много новой одежды и ездить на машине, но достаточно, чтобы блюсти любимый стиль. Луи почти спросил о том, изменилось ли в его жизни хоть что-нибудь, кроме биологического возраста, но вовремя остановился, ему следовало быть если не отзывчивым, то хотя бы вежливым. 

\- Тебе обязательно всегда молчать? 

И когда Луи не ответил, Гарри поднялся на ноги и сразу после открытия дверей, вышел на станцию.

Это была и станция Луи тоже, так что он не торопился, когда выходил из вагона, дальше на улицу в небольшой кучке людей. И все равно Гарри был тут - стоял у стены и вытаскивал сигарету из пачки. Два года и три месяца назад Луи предположил, что Стайлс выкуривает в день шесть сигарет с погрешностью в две сигареты. Это единственный вопрос, который периодически возникал у него с тех пор относительно их краткосрочного взаимодействия. 

Мэттью четыре раза спрашивал: «не возникало ли что-то новое?» (со временем в память стали возвращаться его посещения в Центр во всех подробностях, но это тоже не было проблемой) Луи врал, когда говорил, что нет. Возникало. Он хотел знать какого это - выкуривать шесть сигарет в день с погрешностью в две сигареты. 

Гарри подошел к нему. Выдохнул в сторону, хотя Луи и не был против дыма. 

\- Не знал, что мы живем в одном районе. 

Снова затяжка. Неловкая попытка вести разговор, который хочется, но не знаешь, что толком сказать. Так что Гарри просто курил. Чаще, глубже, чем раньше. Девять сигарет в день с погрешностью в две сигареты. Луи не спросил, смотрел на здание торгового центра через дорогу, которое еще не будет открыто в течение трех часов. Потом на площадь - там уже стали устанавливать инструменты и аттракционы. Ежедневные летние акции для детей. Луи знал это, его машина в ремонте уже восьмой день. 

\- Поиграешь мне? 

Гарри не донес сигарету до рта, хотя там уже остался практически один фильтр, драгоценные миллиметры, которые оттягивали момент, когда ему придется выбросить окурок и уйти. Луи знал, что парень не станет унижаться и просить его номер снова. 

Гарри развернулся, тоже вглядываясь в площадь, а потом посмотрел ему в лицо, спрашивая. Луи знал, что брови любого человека являются тем инструментом, которые невербально отражают эмоции практически идеально. И выражение Гарри было без вариантовна «Ты серьезно?»  
Луи забрал фильтр из его пальцев и выбросил за спину, зная, что попал точно в урну, а потом пошел по дороге между двумя переходами. 

\- Хэй, стой!

Гарри дернулся за ним и уж он-то огляделся по сторонам и недовольно пристроился сзади, своим привычным движением убирая руки в карманы куртки. 

Они остановились у фортепиано. 

\- Ты шутишь? - Гарри повернулся к нему. - На этом? 

Техники хмыкнули, услышав фразу, но ничего им не сказали, продолжая заниматься установкой картонных пятиметровых арок. 

Луи видел, как двадцатичетырехлетний парень садится на крохотный детский стульчик за нелепое фиолетовое фортепиано, как его коленки упираются в инструмент, его пальцы неуверенно касаются клавиш.

Первые звуки, чтобы оценить инструмент. Глава первая - знакомство.  
Опускает одну руку вниз, другую ладонь кладет себе на колено.

\- Оно расстроено.

\- Гарри, играй.

Эта человеческая слабость - обращение по имени. И Гарри не был исключением, потому что он всего лишь человек. Как и все остальные.

Необходимую мелодию он выбирал с первого раза. Луи слушал, в голове все раскладывалось на аккорды, параллельно с этим мозг решил перебрать все мышцы-разгибатели. Далее - все страны мира со столицами и формами правления в классификации по континентам, начиная с северного полушария. Остановка на Южной Америке, когда мелодия заканчивается. Гарри посмотрел на него.

\- Сыграй ее еще раз.

\- Мы можем пойти найти другой инструмент, этот звучит ужасно и...

\- Это звучит идеально. Играй, пожалуйста.

Гарри недоуменно на него взглянул, но все же развернулся, чтобы начать мелодию. Совсем другую.

\- Нет, предыдущую. Еще раз.

\- Я знаю и другие, не обязательно её.

\- Мне нужна эта.

И только потом Луи задумался, что это звучало странно. «Мне нужна», а не «Мне нравится» или «Я хочу». 

Гарри играет.

И этот резонанс в его голове почти заставляет закатить глаза от чувства, смежного с удовольствием. Совершенная мелодия, обернутая в отвратительное звучание и близкое к идеалу исполнение. Музыка попадает в него через слуховой анализатор, центр памяти и как самостоятельный продукт деятельности коры. Сразу несколько отделов мозга воспринимают мелодию иначе. Он столько раз пытался уловить это, играя сам, слушая записи, концерты, Гарри. И всё, что ему было нужно - нелепое детское фортепиано, не настроенное на серьезную игру.  
Мелодия заканчивается. 

\- Я со школы так плохо не играл, - неуверенно улыбнулся Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги и оттягивая вниз штаны. Он кивнул на инструмент, - эта штука просто ужасна.

Луи так не думал. Но объяснение заняло бы больше слов, чем он мог сейчас выдать.   
Гарри достал сигарету и протянул ему пачку, Луи забрал ее целиком. Стайлс улыбнулся, покачал головой и опять потянулся к пачке, но достал оттуда только зажигалку. Он раскурил сигарету, и они двинулись в неспешном темпе по площади.

Гарри кивнул на огромный циферблат на здании метро через дорогу.

\- Какое там время? 

Луи знал время и без часов, так что даже не стал поворачивать голову, чтобы удостовериться. 

\- Шесть часов и восемнадцать минут. 

\- Мне, значит, каждый день придется на ночь у сестры оставаться, чтобы быть в это время в метро. 

Луи понял, он не был идиотом. А еще он старался поступать правильно, перебарывать свое желание оставлять людей позади с их чувствами, их проблемами, их потребностями.

Так что он сказал:

\- А мне надо не забыть забрать свой автомобиль сегодня из ремонта в три.

Гарри смотрел ему в лицо спокойно, не выражая ни капли разочарования. 

\- У тебя есть машина, - это не было вопросом, так что тем более ответ не требовался.

Но что-то заставило его открыть рот и сказать:

\- Да.

Луи знал, что если он сам не закончит их встречу, то они так и будут идти вечность. В шесть сорок две начал заметно нагреваться и без того теплый воздух. Гарри снял куртку, и Луи почувствовал уже знакомый ему запах. Обоняние, память. Дальше - память. Дальше - вкус, память. Он чуть сильнее сжал в кармане отобранную полупустую пачку.

Звонок мобильного. Луи не нужно было видеть, чтобы по сигналу вызова определить модель телефона или по скорости ответа личность звонившего.

\- Да, мам, - Гарри заговорил в телефон, стараясь незаметно уменьшить громкость на боковой панели. Но увеличивать дистанцию он не собирался, так что Луи слышал все равно каждое слово, и понимал, что тоже должен перезвонить. Позже. 

Гарри завершил вызов, но ему не требовалось ничего говорить, Луи знал, что он сейчас уйдет.

\- Мне надо идти. Надо помочь с выбором мебели и прочее, - он накинул на себя куртку. - Я... Не вернешь мне сигареты? 

Луи покачал головой, вытащил руки из карманов. 

\- Луи, если ты не позвонишь, я буду приходить сюда каждый день играть на этом убожестве, пока я не сломаю его окончательно или меня не выгонят. 

Луи обернулся на фиолетовое пятно вдалеке. 

А Гарри все не мог перестать говорить, но последняя фраза уже произнесена на ходу: 

\- Позвони мне, пожалуйста.

\- Хорошо.

Луи увидел, зажегшуюся улыбку на его лице, после чего Гарри резко развернулся и пошел быстро в том же направлении, в котором они двигались до этого. 

 

Было семь двадцать четыре, когда Луи снова проходил мимо площади. 

Даже если бы он хотел, даже если бы у него были ответы на все вопросы и фразы, даже если бы у него был необходимый номер... 

Луи не сомневался, что видит Гарри в последний раз.

 

Октябрь того года был особенным. Луи впервые ощутил всю человечность собственного организма, тот просто стал ломаться. Было всегда рядом с ним такое ложное чувство на уровне подсознания, что вот такая банальная вещь, как человеческое тело не должно было отказать. Луи слишком мало уделял ему внимания, полностью концентрируясь на голове.

Он медленно сел на паркет, держась за стол, осмотрел голень. И вот в этот момент, надавливая на кость сквозь кожу и мышцы, понимая, что с задержкой в доли секунды в мозг приходят импульсы, Луи понял. Кости у него были обычные и ломаются они точно так же. 

И его голова. Другая. Если он начнет сходить с ума, будет ли это иначе? 

 

Луи чувствовал себя программой, наипростейшим компьютерным кодом, уничтожающим что-то важное. 

Клэнсон спросил его:

\- Что ты чувствуешь, когда люди уходят от тебя?

\- Ничего.

Это была правда. Эмоции не были постоянной, стремящейся куда-либо. Внезапные всплески, сходящие на «нет» в произвольном порядке. Но не в этом была причина.

В другом. Когда Клэнсон говорил дальше:

\- А когда _ты_ уходишь от них?

\- Ничего.

 

_Двадцать семь._

Люди в течение любого отрезка времени могут менять своё поведение или отношение. Это сводило с ума. 

Каждый человек имеет определенное отношение к нему самому, представляющее собой в глазах окружающих не выше отметки «терпимо». Ему было все равно. 

Когда он встречает спустя десять месяцев Гарри в ночном баре в Нью-Йорке в третий раз в своей жизни, который не говорит ему ни слова о телефоне или ночевках вне дома, чтобы быть в определенное время в определенном вагоне рано утром в метро, а только коротко кивает, чтобы дать понять «я тебя вижу, я тебя помню». Нет, ничего на эмоциональном уровне, небольшая авария на уровне мышления, Луи может с этим справится.

Виски начало сжимать еще до момента, когда он дошел до стойки бармена, каких-то шесть метров... Громкая музыка из колонок мешалась с первыми знакомыми звуками, рождающимися внутри него. Вот _это_ сводило с ума по-настоящему.

\- Что сделать для вас? 

Луи дернул плечом, скривил губы.

\- Без разницы.

\- Может, что-то сладкое сегодня?

Он отвернулся, оперся локтями о стойку. Напарник махнул ему рукой, что уходит с какой-то девушкой. Луи поднял запястье, и взглянул на циферблат. Двадцать минут. У него мелькнула мысль последовать примеру, но не хотелось вести кого-то в отель, Лондон - другое дело, и не во время командировки, не с такой мигренью.

\- Мне купить тебе что-то? 

Луи подумал, что люди меняют своё поведение или отношение, но не себя. Это был Гарри со стаканом сока в руках. Высокий, растрепанный, вспотевший, пахнущий то ли табаком, толи молодостью. 

\- Нет, - Луи подумал, что говорил слишком тихо для такого шумного помещения. - Гарри, - добавил он, делая вербальный ответный кивок «я тебя помню». 

\- Ладно, - он улыбнулся всё еще так же неловко, в своей привычной манере, поставил почти нетронутый напиток на стойку. - Тут жарко, хочу выйти подышать.

Его подышать значило «покурить», вероятно, но в то же время он и правда выглядел как человек, которому нужен свежий воздух или прохлада. Его футболка была мокрая так же, как и волосы. 

Луи кивнул, и они вместе пошли к выходу. Это была замечательная возможность уйти, забыть о музыке, заглушить её работой. 

Пятьдесят две минуты и будет полночь. Гарри прикуривал, освещаемый множеством огней, полный теней и света, стоя в прилипшей к телу одежде. Луи вдруг безумно захотелось услышать, как он играет, увидеть, выпустить из своей головы мелодию.

\- Донкастер, Лондон, Нью-Йорк. Если бы я тебя не знал, решил бы, что ты меня преследуешь, - Гарри поднял сигарету в воздух, прищуривая глаз и соединяя ее с каким-то из сотни фонарей или вывесок в своем воображении. 

\- Ты и так меня не знаешь.

Гарри пожал плечами, улыбаясь. 

\- Ты работаешь здесь? 

\- На неделю. Да.

\- Я в отпуске.

Луи догадался, но не стал озвучивать. Они стояли какое-то время молча.   
Гарри докурил и теперь немного нервно переводил глаза с двери на Луи, засунув руки в бриджи. 

\- Ты не будешь туда возвращаться, да? 

Луи покачал головой. Он наблюдал, как Гарри сам того не понимая разыгрывал в голове шахматную комбинацию, сопровождая все это легко читаемыми эмоция на лице.  
Стайлс еще раз кинул взгляд на то и дело выпускающую людей дверь. И в тот момент уже все стало понятно.

\- Мне тоже не особо хочется, если честно. 

Луи изогнул губы в усмешке. Сдача пешки, как банально.

\- Конечно же нет. 

\- Конечно же, - повторил Гарри и посмотрел вдоль улицы, показывая свой профиль. 

Луи знал два хода наперед. У него была своя контратака. 

 

Весь сценарий отполирован до блеска, разбит по главам и параграфам, Луи читает его с закрытыми глазами, вытаскивая каждую фразу из головы. Отглаженное белье в отеле, костюм консьержа при входе, каждый сценарий на Бродвее. Чисто. Обычно. 

И Гарри тоже отполирован: от покрытых кожей костей запястий до расстояния между восходом солнца и первой нотой. Он покрывает Нью-Йорк своей музыкой за неделю.   
А потом Луи не знает, он возвращается в Лондон.

Лондон затягивается удавкой на шее. Он пахнет застоялым воздухом, каждый вдох мучительный. Гарри возвращается, Луи мечтает сбежать обратно. Да куда угодно, лишь бы дальше отсюда.

 

\- Копенгаген.

\- Копенгаген?

Пять утра. Они сидели на одной из старых скамеек, Гарри притянул колени к груди, застегнул куртку до самого горла, хотя никто так не носит, но ему было всё равно из-за холода. Луи тоже было всё равно, он впервые поднимал тему переезда. В последний раз он делал это для своей семьи, когда уезжал в Лондон. 

\- Они предлагают мне хорошую работу уже в течение года.

\- Ты не говорил, что тебя твоя не устраивает, - Гарри глотнул ледяной кофе из стаканчика и передернул плечами. Он говорил с придыханием и часто прикрывал глаза от усталости или холода. 

\- Устраивает.

\- Повод, чтобы уехать? - Гарри усмехнулся и перепроверил пачку, но там пусто, как и час назад. Он посмотрел своим особым взглядом, и уже заранее были очевидны его слова: – От меня?

Луи знал, что даже ответь он «да», ничего не поменяется в Гарри. Стайлс всегда смотрел на него так, будто слышал «да» и продолжал надеяться на «нет». 

\- Пошли домой.

Гарри помотал в ответ головой, но всё же поднялся на затекшие ноги, опираясь на плечо Луи, чтобы не шататься.

\- Так ты придешь завтра? – Стайлс переспрашивал его в сотый раз, про каждый свой концерт, боясь, что Луи может забыть так же, как Джемма, как его друг Трой или соседка по квартире Молли. 

Луи не мог забыть, он хотел бы сказать, что в принципе _забыть_ что-либо не способен, и говорил, но в ответ видел только кривую улыбку и полное сарказма: «ну да, конечно». 

\- Сегодня.

Гарри завис на секунду, но потом утомленно вздохнул и стал обходить машину.

\- Сегодня.

 

Дни концертов были табу, Луи не просил Гарри играть для него, отводил или чаще отвозил его уставшего домой, и они прощались иногда до следующего вечера, иногда на неделю. Но не в тот вечер.

\- А в Берлине тебе работу не предлагают? – Гарри бездумно касался клавиш, подперев щеку кулаком, и пытался держать глаза открытыми.

Луи относил посуду на кухню и вытирал со стола в своей спальне. Гарри отказывался есть в помещении, где не было телевизора. Это было так похоже на Шарлотту.

\- Пусть будет Берлин, - он был вымотан за сорок шесть часов без сна, два дня работы и общением с семьей Стайлса тем вечером. Это было самое приятное чувство, которое он когда-либо испытывал.

Гарри взглянул благодарно и пошел к нему, захлопнув дверцу шкафа, не дав взять чистое постельное белье. 

\- Я уже хочу туда.

Луи упал на спину, тихо выдохнув и закрыв глаза. Чем быстрее разгонялись его мысли, тем сильнее уставало тело. Гарри поставил колени по бокам от его бедер, пришлось посмотреть на него, замечая, что Стайлс безнадежно пытается проморгаться.

Анализ ситуации заработал сам собой, выстраивая все точные вариации действий, но Луи отключил это моментально.

\- Ложись. 

\- Не хочу.

\- Тебе надо спать.

Гарри с очевидным усилием открыл глаза в последний раз, а потом опустился вниз, выдохнул Луи в висок.

\- Мы ведь поедем в Берлин, да?

Луи потянулся к тумбочке, чтобы взять пульт от лампы, удерживая Гарри на себе за талию, одновременно с этим делая подсчеты замедляющегося дыхания за минуту. Подстраивая свой ритм под чужой, чтобы контролировать даже во сне. Если Гарри перестанет дышать, начнет просыпаться, увидит кошмар или яркий сон, Луи не понадобится больше минуты, чтобы проснуться. Свет погас.

\- Луи?

\- Спи.

\- Мы поедем в Берлин?

Луи закрыл глаза, настраивая себя на подъем в шесть пятнадцать.

\- Поедем.

 

•  
\- Что с его номером? - Мэттью нервничал, но в то же время выглядел так, будто скинул с плеч всю ответственность.

\- Не обслуживается.

\- Черт возьми!   
•

 

_Двадцать восемь._

Луи мог контролировать себя от включения воды в душе и заканчивая электроснабжением во всем здании его офиса. Особенно приходилось быть внимательным, когда Гарри на него смотрел. А Гарри смотрел на него почти всегда. _Протянуть руку и включить тостер, -_ приходилось выполнять множество нерациональных движений за сутки. 

После поспешных сборов, потерянного телефона, ноты-которые-обязаны-быть-записаны-немедленно, Луи усадил Гарри к себе спиной, открыл картинку в телефоне, не касаясь экрана пальцем, и отстриг ему волосы, которые падали на бедра и чистое покрывало. 

Теперь прическа Стайлса была еще короче. Гарри смотрел на него через зеркало так, будто Луи впервые сыграл по сценарию, который он написал для их жизни. 

Это было в крохотном пространстве между «терпимо» и «невыносимо». Луи стал понимать, что долго не продержится. Он мечтал разбить каждый уличный фонарь в Берлине. 

 

Холодные руки коснулись его спины, задержались, впитывая тепло, и скользнули вперед, чтобы соединиться на животе. Луи чувствовал дыхание на затылке и едва различимое ускоренное биение сердца своей спиной.

Они замерли, обдуваемые холодным ветром из открытого окна. Гарри перенял привычку периодически молчать, но это всегда означало, что однажды его прорвет и он будет говорить часами, не останавливаясь.

У Луи не было настроения бессмысленно таращиться вместе в окно, только не сегодня.

\- У них будет девочка.

\- Что? Они делали эту глупую вечеринку? - Гарри усмехнулся и сделал маленький шажок вперед, чтобы прижаться еще плотнее и не пропускать холодный воздух. - Твоя сестра безнадежна, ты в курсе? 

Луи улыбнулся, ощущая необычный скачок эмоций. 

\- Ты бы первый побежал заказывать торт, будь это твой ребенок.

\- Заткнись... - Гарри пнул его коленкой в бедро, - Луи.

Он засмеялся, трясясь в руках Гарри. 

Почему он концентрируется исключительно на работе мозга и металла, игнорируя всё человеческое в нём? 

\- Ты серьезно? Смеешься раз в столетие и причиной должен быть именно я? Столько комедий, столько телешоу и всё в пустую.

Луи выпутался из рук и присел на корточки, облокачиваясь на стену. 

Вот поэтому. 

Он бы стал каким-нибудь ученым, дав миру еще одну причину сильнейшим приступам мигрени. И тут же предложив лечение: если вы являетесь счастливым обладателем лишних деталей в вашем мозгу, смиритесь и проявляйте эмоций на необходимый минимум, либо вырвите к чертовой матери всё, что мешает вам быть человеком, и умрите. 

\- Луи, перестань. 

Через какое-то время (Луи не мог сосредоточиться на счете) Гарри присел рядом, распознав проблему, столкнувшись с ней до этого один или два раза.

\- Свет? Окно? 

Луи заставил себя кивнуть.  
Гарри не понадобилось больше минуты, чтобы вырубить освещение, остановить сквозняк и оставить Луи под одеялом в постели.   
И они оба стали ждать.

 

 _Гарри 20_ _march_ _5:31_ _pm_ __  
Не поверишь!  
Только что слышал наше февральское вступление в магазине

 _Гарри 20_ _march_ _5:37_ _pm_ __  
У тебя все хорошо?

 _Гарри 20_ _march_ _5:43_ _pm_ __  
Я за ноутбуком, помнишь? Зайди за молоком, если будешь раньше восьми.

 _Гарри 20_ _march_ _6:05_ _pm_ __  
Ладно, сам зайду

 _Гарри 20_ _march_ _6:23_ _pm_ __  
Нам точно не нужна еще кофемашина?

 _Гарри 20_ _march_ _6:25_ _pm_ __  
Купить кофе или тот чай, который тебе понравился?

 _Гарри 20_ _march_ _7:10_ _pm_ __  
Все купил, еду домой

 _Гарри 20_ _march_ _7:12_ _pm_ __  
Ты дома?

 

\- Давай посмотрим фильм сегодня? - кричал Гарри из коридора голосом «все станет лучше», снимая обувь и держа в руках бумажные пакеты.

\- Хорошо.

\- Только не рассказывай мне концовку сразу.

\- Хорошо.

\- Включи что-нибудь старое, я сделаю нам поесть.

Под «старым» Гарри подразумевал «не позже 2005 и не раньше 1980». Это было настроение «все станет лучше», да, он понял, что это будет такой вечер раньше.

Гарри сдавался, капитулировал день за днем, начиная утро с «все хорошо» и проживая каждую минуту до вечера «мне тоже может быть плевать». 

Но вот бывали такие дни, когда у него открывалась второе дыхание. Луи по какой-то причине их любил. Может быть, потому что всё не превращалось в монотонную череду действий в полной тишине.

Он листал фильмы в библиотеке на экране, когда Гарри вошел в спальню и кинул ему пульт. Луи чуть сжал челюсти, чувствуя злость за собственную оплошность, но Гарри ничего не заметил. В очередной раз.

 

 _Гарри 11_ _June_ _1:10_ _pm_ __  
Не ешь сегодня много

 _Гарри 11_ _June_ _4:50_ _pm_ __  
Мне нужна машина, чтобы забирать тебя с работы

 _Гарри 11_ _June_ _5:30_ _pm_ __  
Иди сразу домой только

 _Гарри 11_ _June_ _6:20_ _pm_ __  
Поторопись, я голоден

 _Гарри 11_ _June_ _6:22_ _pm_ __  
И я не стану есть без тебя!

 

Луи заводит машину быстрее, чем Гарри выбрасывает окурок и садится на пассажирское сиденье. Ему даже уже не приходилось доставать ключи из кармана или переключать передачи. Гарри на него даже не смотрел.

 

 _Гарри 18_ _Jul_ __ _7:15_ _pm_  
Купи сигареты, если будет время  
Не успеваю перед концертом

 

Луи хотел бы вытащить свой мозг с парой лишних деталей и всунуть всё это в череп Гарри, показывая, что это больше, чем желание или нежелание, больше, чем понимание. Чистая органика. Механика. Как посмотреть.

На деле же не может даже включить телевизор без пульта или принести ему в ванную светящуюся лампу в своей руке вместо зажженной свечи, когда во всем районе вырубает электричество (не по его вине). 

Луи хотел бы дать ему чуть больше физики, чуть больше магии, чем мурашки по всему телу или запрокинутую голову, чтобы видеть Флоренцию кверху ногами из их окна.   
Потому что Гарри отдает всё. До последней ноты. 

 

 _Гарри 28_ _Jul_ _7:42_ _pm_  
Купи сигареты

 

От Гарри мало живого, больше мраморного. Он покрылся трещинами, готовый вот-вот разлететься на куски. Луи потерялся между ожиданием и отрицанием.

 

 _Гарри 9_ _sep_ __ _9:_ _59_ __ _pm_  
Сделаешь себе поесть?  
Не думаю, что рано приду сегодня

 _Гарри 9_ _sep_ _10_ _:03_ __ _pm_  
Почини ноут

 _Гарри 9_ _sep_ _11:53_ _pm_  
Ложись, если не спишь

 _Гарри 10_ _sep_ __ _5_ _:_ _4_ _9_ _am_  
Дома еще осталось покурить?

 _Гарри 10_ _sep_ _6:_ _0_ _5_ _am_  
Не важно, зайду на всякий случай

 _Гарри 10_ _sep_ _6:09_ _am_  
Ты хоть раз можешь ответить на ебаные сообщения?

 _Луи 10_ _sep_ __ _6:11_ _am_  
Еще половина пачки.

 _Гарри 10_ _sep_ _6:11_ _am_  
Пошел ты

 _Гарри 10_ _sep_ _6_ _:12_ _am_  
Тебе молоко нужно для кофе? 

_Гарри 10_ _sep_ _6:21_ _am_  
Ты еще дома?

 _Гарри 10_ _sep_ __ _6:39_ _am_  
Ненавижу тебя

 

Грозы всегда были лучшими моментами. Вспышка, раскат грома, волна электричества, пробегающая по позвоночнику, пока он липкий и неровно дышащий, движется словно бы медленнее времени, сбивая все стрелки на циферблате. Он устраивает хаос, беспорядочно включая и выключая верхний свет и светильники, пока не разбивает некоторые из ламп. Всего лишь стекло, чуть толще, чем эти грани между удовольствием процесса и удовольствием от финала. 

Луи отодвинулся, устраивая колени с внешней стороны от бедер Гарри, и оперся ладонями на свои ноги. Мышцы сводило от напряжения, пока он пытался уговорить успокоиться свой пульс, так отчаянно отплясывавающий подле горла. Еще немного, и Луи задохнется в этом всём. 

\- Уже сдаешься? - хрипло спросил Гарри. Его нога приподнялась и медленно проскользила от мошонки до середины бедра Луи. 

\- Дай мне минуту.

Гарри кивнул в ответ и перевернулся на бок, растягиваясь на кровати по диагонали, потянулся к чашке с остывшим недопитым кофе, который Луи оставляет всегда прямо на полу около постели. Гарри кидает туда окурки временами. Взаимно раздражающие друг друга привычки, без которых Луи едва уже мог представить их жизнь. 

Он зашел в ванную, чтобы умыться и перевести дыхание. Ему нужно было время, чтобы размять мышцы, так что Луи решил сходить на кухню и принести нормальной воды. 

\- Твоя малышка поет тебе серенады, - тихо выдохнул Гарри вместе с дымом, раскинув ноги в стороны и принимая стакан воды. 

Луи подошел к окну. Машина и правда была на сигнализации, так что он отключил её, прикрыв ресницы. 

Он присел рядом с Гарри и стал прочесывать пальцами его короткие волосы, пока тот спокойно дышал с закрытыми глазами. 

\- Тебе плохо здесь, да? 

Луи не ответил.

\- Мы можем отсюда уехать, Луи. Или я могу уехать, если дело во мне.

Луи точно знал, когда Гарри перешел от потребности держаться за него до последнего до решения отпустить, если будет нужно. Или когда Гарри стал спать с другими людьми. Не важно, это был один и тот же день. 

Так что он мог выбрать что угодно в тот момент. Связать себя, освободить, запутать еще больше, что угодно. 

Гарри открыл глаза, пьяный от смирения, своих страхов, спадающего возбуждения. Он выглядел как человек, который готов вцепиться в кровать, если его начнут выгонять прочь. Надежда, за всем этим была надежда. 

\- Давай уедем, - тихо сказал Луи.

Гарри прикоснулся рукой к его боку и запрокинул голову, будто бы не веря в его реальность и слова.

\- Куда? - это был глупый и пустой вопрос.

Луи не знал ответа, ему было всё равно. Он сказал:

\- Мне везде одинаково. Куда ты хочешь? 

Гарри помолчал, выглядя как в то утро после суток вне дома, когда Луи встретил его и меньше, чем за десяток секунд определил с кем он был от точного возраста до особых привычек в постели. 

\- Как можно дальше отсюда.

Это был верный ответ. Луи тоже хотел бы сбежать от себя самого. 

 

_Двадцать девять._

Возвращаться домой почти в полночь давно стало обычным делом, но что-то должно было измениться, когда они сменили город. Не обязательно в лучшую сторону. 

Луи постарался бесшумно снять обувь и куртку и пошел в гостиную, полагаясь только на свет из огромных окон и смутные куски памяти. У него не было достаточно времени на запоминание шагов в последние три дня. Компания хотела его себе в штат немедленно и с полной отдачей, так что работа была приоритетом и в то же время проблемой, у них даже не было необходимой мебели. 

Гарри спал на диване в гостиной, рядом прямо на паркет были свалены одеяла и покрывала, которых они взяли слишком много. 

Луи присел рядом на корточки, положив ладонь на подушку рядом с лицом Гарри, чтобы посчитать дыхание. Стайлс проснулся меньше, чем за две минуты. 

\- Луи? - он положил свою ладонь поверх.

\- Спи.

\- Я подвинусь. 

Луи поднялся на ноги, расстегивая рубашку, затем брюки. Предстояло пережить два выходных, так что он решил не тратить время на душ. 

\- Ты холодный, - недовольно проворчал заплетающимся языком Гарри и инстинктивно отодвинулся к спинке дивана, но они в итоге всё равно остались прижаты друг к другу. Луи просунул ногу между его согнутых колен и подложил свою руку ему под голову. - Умоляю, скажи, что ты завтра дома. 

\- Да. Нам же нужна кровать.

\- Я не против и тут спать. Тепло и ты не отползаешь от меня далеко. 

\- Тогда зачем мы купили квартиру с таким метражом? Можно было ограничиться крохотной студией где-нибудь в южном Квинсе. 

Гарри недовольно пихнул его в грудь, выглядя так, будто Луи мешает ему спать. 

\- Уважай меня, ладно? Ты включил сигнализацию?

\- Конечно, - ответил Луи, подождал, когда дыхание Гарри выровняется, и только тогда включил её на самом деле. 

 

Один.  
Ноль. Два.

\- Ты серьезно? Завтрак? - Гарри даже замер от неожиданности и нерешительности. Он все еще был в своей домашней футболке для сна и в трусах. 

\- Ты не голоден? 

\- Голоден. Просто... не ожидал, - он, наконец, ехидно улыбнулся. - Луи Томлинсон, да ты...

\- Помолчи.

Гарри подошел к столу и сел напротив Луи, пододвигая к себе тарелку, принюхался, нерешительно попробовал.

\- На удивление очень вкусно.

\- Просто следовал рецепту, - Луи отложил планшет, ощущая непривычное волнение от того, что он собирался делать дальше. 

\- Это мой подарок? 

\- Один из трех. 

\- Будет еще обед и ужин? Не в постель? 

Луи растянул губы в улыбке и тут же вернул свое обычное выражение лица. Он неотрывно смотрел на часть кухни, которую они так тщательно ремонтировали и декорировали в прошлом месяце. Будет ли это иметь смысл позже? Всё то, что они так мучительно строили вместе. Они так ни к чему толком и не пришли, к некому подобию стабильности, пожалуй, но на этом всё. И отчего тогда так странно это терять? 

\- Не будешь есть? 

\- Нет, - Луи отдал ему свою порцию, игнорируя заинтересованные взгляды.   
Гарри доел, сам вызвался помыть посуду. 

\- Второй подарок, Луи! 

Луи поднялся на ноги и кивнул ему в сторону музыкальной комнаты.

\- Только вытри руки. Будет сразу два.

\- С сексом? 

Луи покачал головой, открывая перед ним тяжелую дубовую дверь. 

\- Может, позже. 

Гарри зашел и сразу направился к новому инструменту.

\- Даже не хочу знать, сколько ты за него отвалил! Мы могли бы отдыхать на Ибице пару лет, не сомневаюсь.

\- Не пару. Максимум год.

Гарри абсолютно счастливо на него посмотрел, сидя не корточках перед синтезатором, поглаживая кончиками пальцев лаковую поверхность. Коснулся пальцами одной клавиши. Чистый и тихий-тихий звук.

Луи чувствовал эту вибрацию в груди от собственного волнения. 

\- Томлинсон, поверить не могу, что ты его не подключил.

Бам.

\- Его не нужно подключать. 

\- Мне кажется, что ты не знаешь, как пользоваться этой штукой. Боже, и это тебя я пытался чему-то научить! 

Луи встал к его спине вплотную, но не стал присаживаться.

\- Сними футболку.

\- Все таки секс.

\- Сними. Так будет чище звук. 

Гарри снял и бросил прямо на пол, ничего не понимая. 

\- Сыграй.

Началась знакомая мелодия, сопровождаемая собственным участившимся сердцебиением. Ожидание было мучительно.

\- Надо подключить его, Луи. 

Луи чуть наклонился и прижал пальцы к его плечам.   
Вдохнул. И выдохнул.

\- Играй.

Это было оглушительно. Не громко, нет, _оглушительно._ В том самом непрямом смысле, поражающем мозг, делающим дыру где-то в середине головы, разрастающуюся с каждой нажатой клавишей. Они светились под пальцами Гарри, ясный звук. 

 _Надо подключить его, Луи._ __ __  
Достаточно, теперь было достаточно громко, достаточно включено, но без единого задействованного провода.

 _Так будет чище звук._ __ __  
Чистое позерство.  
Луи не нужно было касаться Гарри в одежде или без, даже не было необходимости находиться в квартире, чтобы выкинуть этот дешевый фокус. Ему не хватило фантазии на ничего более, как испортить чей-то День Рождения.

Так что он прекратил какое-либо воздействие на Гарри и инструмент, сел и рассказал всё с самого начала.

«Мне было _д_ _евять_ _._ Капли барабанили по полу…»

 

Впереди двадцать лет.  
Мой золотой век, я знаю.  
Но, знаешь, все пройдет и слишком быстро закончится.

**Author's Note:**

> 20 years - Placebo


End file.
